Un amor floral
by Ruedi
Summary: El amor de una rosa y una peonía... Kurama siente un gran afecto hacia Botan, pero, el miedo le impide hablar... ¿Podría funcionar el amor de un humano y el de un espíritu?, pensaba Kurama... La rosa que crecerá junto con la peonía... One-shot.


Oh, my… No escribo de éstos dos desde hace tantísimo tiempo… Y pensar que es una de mis parejas preferidas de mi adolescencia. Espero no haberme oxidado en el fandom de Yu Yu que tanto quiero x3

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Pierrot, etc.)

Un amor… floral

**Capítulo único: Rosa y peonía**

¿Cuántas veces la había marcado en sus textos? ¿Cuántas veces había creado una con sus manos? ¿Cientos, miles? No le alcanzaban las manos para decir, exactamente, la cantidad de veces que había marcado "Botan" en sus textos de botánica ni tampoco la cantidad de veces que había hecho aparecer peonías rosadas o celestes: una, por el color de sus ojos, otra, por el color de su cabello.

¿El amor era así de profundo? Ah, recordaba con nostalgia ese sentimiento: quiso tanto a su primer amor, a su compañera del secundario Maya Kitajima, que, para protegerla, le borró la memoria, haciendo que ella se olvidara de él.

Sonrió: nunca supo si ella en verdad lo quería como él. Se había deprimido un tiempo y decidió mantener todos esos sentimientos profundos en la soledad de su alma. Sabía que los sentimientos lo debilitan a uno y, desgraciadamente, tuvo que lidiar con tantos obstáculos que, de haber mostrado sus sentimientos plenos, tal vez hoy no estaría vivo. Claro que, si uno era como Yuusuke o Kuwabara, las cosas eran distintas, pero él… Un tipo que no expresa lo que en verdad estaba pensando…

Apareció una linda peonía entre sus dedos: pequeña, brillante, magnánima... ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a querer a un ser etéreo? ¡Ni siquiera era humana! Pero, era tan agradable… Todo había empezado una noche, por casualidad y, poco a poco, fue creciendo algo, amistad, tal vez, cariño, no sabía bien. Casi no charlaba con ella durante el tiempo que se le pasaron de aventura en aventura, pero, luego de la muerte de Genkai, de empezar a trabajar en la fábrica de su padrastro y de recomenzar su vida como "humano", supuso que el único aspecto que faltaba enmendar era la "compañía".

Hacía unos cuantos meses que ya venía pensando en ella más de la cuenta, no la conocía a fondo, por eso se dio el lujo de hacerlo durante todo ese tiempo que ella lo visitaba, mientras llevaba almas al mundo espiritual. Creo que había empezado hacía poco más de dos años, cuando Botan hacía tiempo mientras recogía un espíritu y se topó con Kurama en la ventana de su casa. Conversaron como no lo habían hecho nunca y les despertó la curiosidad de poder conocerse más, de reforzar una débil amistad que tenían.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Kurama se fijaría en la barquera de kimono rosado?

—Ah —suspiró, mirando el cielo—, parezco un muchacho del secundario así —se dijo, entre susurros y sonrió irónicamente—. ¿Quién podría imaginarlo? —y miraba, dulcemente, la peonía que había hecho.

Era algo charlatana a veces, un poco fastidiosa en otras ocasiones y siempre metía la pata en todo. Pero, ¿acaso no tenemos todos defectos? ¡Hasta él los tenía! A pesar de todo, ella era muy simpática, amable y dulce. Y enérgica, sobre todo. Volvió a suspirar y la peonía desapareció.

La extrañaba… Y cuando uno extraña a alguien es, sin duda, el hecho de que uno ama a la persona y, Kurama, amaba a Botan, aunque no lo dijo, pues, ¿acaso podía funcionar? El ni siquiera era un humano completo, pero al menos podía vivir como uno. En cambio ella… Ella era un espíritu, un alma. Se podía corporizar, sí, pero, ¿podía surgir algo serio? No quería admitirlo, pero, tenía miedo. Miedo de que no funcionara esa relación, miedo de volver a perder a una mujer, miedo… Qué extraño le sonaba esa palabra, pues no recordaba que era, realmente, _tener miedo._

¿Y si lo intentara? Pero, ni si quiera le había dicho nada y, sabiendo lo atolondrada e inocente que era, jamás se daría cuenta sino se lo dice en la cara.

Esa noche no vino, tal vez mucho trabajo, pensó. Koenma siempre le mandaba recados, después de todo, era una de sus principales barqueras y una de sus secretarias.

Se levantó, se puso el tapado, pues hacía frío (era invierno) y le dijo a su madre y su hermanastro que iba a comprar unas cosas que se había olvidado. En realidad, fue a ver a Yuusuke, con su puestito de ramen en una calle. El moreno se alegró de verlo y le ofreció un plato de ramen "a la Urameshi". Kurama sonrió y comió con gusto.

No sabía a quién más recurrir. Si bien el chico era un tiro al aire y actuaba más de lo que pensaba, tal vez hablarlo con él le daría otro punto de vista. Yuusuke había crecido un poco, pero seguía siendo el mismo y su esencia no cambiaría. Le comentó lo que le aquejaba.

— ¿Uh? ¿Y por qué no te le declaras? —le dijo mientras colaba unos fideos. No había más clientes que el pelirrojo—. Digo, no es algo estrambótico lo que te ocurre.

—No es ése el punto —respondió Kurama, sorbiendo unos fideos—. Imagínate que acepta, ¿qué clase de relación puedo tener con un espíritu? Soy un semi humano y ella… Bueno, ella no puede crecer ni nada —Yuusuke permaneció en silencio mientras condimentaba un plato.

—Puedes ir a consultar a Koenma —el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado—. Tal vez él pueda decirte algo, ¿no? Además —dejó el plato terminado en un rincón—, el amor no cambia si eres humano, espíritu o demonio. Yo, si fuese tú, me jugaría por ella —le sonrió, con esas sonrisas grandes que solía dar—. ¿La quieres, verdad? ¡Entonces, díselo! No pierdes nada con intentarlo y —hizo una pausa—, si acepta, yo creo que se arreglarán para avanzar en la relación. Ten confianza —y le dio unas palmadas en los hombros.

Caminó un poco más luego de irse de allí…

Sí, se lo diría. Luego, que sea lo que Dios quiera, pero no debía rendirse. Todo tenía una solución y creía que, tal vez, podían juntos arreglárselas.

Después de todo, no podía perder a otra mujer. No podía dejar que el amor se disipara como cuando tenía trece años. Debía poder enfrentar las cosas, como él siempre había hecho hasta ahora.

— ¿Kurama?

Se volteó, allí estaba ella, con su aire juvenil, con los cabellos celestes que flotaban, al igual que ella. Vestía, como siempre, su simpático kimono rosa y sus ojos emanaban esa inocencia juvenil que tanto le gustaba. El pelirrojo se le acercó, sonriendo. Botan lo miraba, extrañada.

— ¿Puedes corporizarte? —le preguntó.

— Sí, aunque me moriría de frío —respondió, riendo.

—No importa, yo… te abrigaré —esas palabras produjeron algo extraño en ella que se manifestó cuando se hizo humana: el frío le calaba los huesos, pero sintió como el abrigo de él la envolvía, _los envolvía a ambos_—. Botan, necesito decirte algo —ella sintió que tanto su corazón como el de él latían fuerte, como los timbales de una orquesta en medio de un pasaje _vivace_*. Cuando ella volvía de sus charlas con él, en el mundo espiritual, se corporizaba para sentir el latir de ese corazón, saltar de alegría y darse cuenta de que podía sentirse humana, sentirse una genuina mujer enamorada.

_Porque ella estaba enamorada de él._

En medio de ése abrazo, se miraron a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas: mezcla del frío y del amor.

— ¿Qué necesitas… decirme? —le preguntó, nerviosa. Él le sonrió y la atrajo más hacia él, para sentirla, para que no sufriera frío y para brindarle su calor.

—Qué eres… la flor, la peonía más bella que tengo —le susurró. Botan abrió sus ojos amatistas como si de dos pelotas se tratasen—. Quería, simplemente decirte, _qué te amo _—él la abrazó y ella, torpemente, correspondió al abrazo.

— ¡Kurama! —exclamó, confundida, alegre y vivaz—. ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! —lo miró de frente y, armándose de valor, le contestó—. ¡Yo también… te quiero! —se miraron, intercambiándose una fugaz mirada. El beso, vino de inmediato.

¿Qué importaba que no fueran de la misma especie? ¡Los unía lo mismo! Lucharían, día a día, para que ése bello jardín que empezaban a cultivar, se volvería el más hermoso. Harían que una fuerte rosa roja se entrelazara con una majestuosa peonía, así, crecerían juntas. Tendrían tormentas, pero también días de sol; tempestades, pero también magníficos días primaverales.

Si el cuidado de estas dos flores era el correcto, el adecuado y el idóneo, florecerían siempre, siempre. Y, con el condimento más importante, el amor, se convertirían en las dos flores más bellas de ése jardín.

Una rosa y una peonía, creciendo juntas en el querer… Sin que nada importara más que ellos dos.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era el mundo exterior frente a ésas dos plantas?

¡Crecer, amar y querer! Nada más.

Y, así, la rosa roja brillaba. Y la peonía rosada también. Las espinas no lastimaban y los tallos se entrelazaban como los amantes que eran…

Rosa y peonía…

OoOoO

*Vivaz, en italiano. Es un término que se utiliza en la música clásica, como una indicación (ej.: _Forte _(fuerte), _allegro vivace _(alegro vivaz), _allegro ma non troppo _(aelgre, pero no mucho) )

nnU Realmente, hacía muchísimo que quería escribir algo de éstos dos. ¡Los adoro tanto! Una de mis parejas predilectas del animé, fanática desde mi adolescencia de ellos dos.

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! No sé cómo andará el fandom luego de tantos años, pero espero que siga habiendo algún que otro fan de éste simpática pareja :)

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
